From DE 102 11 038 A1, a switchable rocker arrangement also emerges, in whose outer arm a slide for coupling is arranged. This slide can be displaced by electromagnetic means arranged externally. Here, it is also clear that this external loading of the slide unnecessarily increases the required installation space for the switchable finger lever in the cylinder head region. Thus, the previously mentioned finger lever is also built undesirably long. In addition, it has been determined that relatively large forces and thus component loads in the coupling region must be taken into account due to the relatively short inner arm when it is coupled to the outer arm.